


One Breath

by xXWormXx



Category: Christian Bible, Christian Bible (Old Testament), Sefer Shmuel | Book of Samuel
Genre: Asthma, Bible, David :(, Death, Depressing, Dreams, Feelings, Field, Gay, King - Freeform, Kissing, Love, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, No Saul so don't worry :), Poetic, Sad, Songs, Sweet, Sweet love, cute love, dove - Freeform, friendship but gay, prince - Freeform, smiling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:21:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27205156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXWormXx/pseuds/xXWormXx
Summary: Holding back courage to sing out his heart, David couldn't help but set himself in a trance for Jonathan. His love exceeds its greatness every moment that passes with his eyes glued tight on his lover, and his heart exploding with the love he cannot conceal.
Relationships: David | Dāūd/Yehonatan | Jonathan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	One Breath

A quick smile, a wink of delight, they trudged side by side across the rolling hills cascading and tumbling. Oh, what a feeling of pleasure. The breeze pressing his skin and twirling his curls, he embraced the blows with a gleam of comfort twinkling his gaze. Whenever he slid his arms further down his shoulders, another wave of warmth swam through, showering the love. One breath and another, his chest falling and rising like the mountains, his feet floated and his head retreated to thought. Warm thoughts spilled while he laid in its stillness of relief. One breath, then another… one breath, then another…

Oh, how his heart fluttered with his hands reaching further to the end of his shoulder, and before he knew it, his fingers caressed his chest. The psalms began to pour when his poet mind swayed in his secret melodies. The words on his lips ready to burst tugged to exclaim the song he'd been holding back. But he couldn't. There's no telling if his dear friend would rejoice or scoff. He didn't want to make a mistake. He simply couldn't conceal the love curdling. What will be of him if he would…

"My friend, my brother!" The voice, sweeter than any song he played, it overlapped the warmth and cradled him in his arms. David halted to find his eyes deep into Jonathan's, hypnotized by his stare. Oh, how he would gaze into his eyes as long as the earth stands. He would memorise the lining of the brown, the softness of his iris, and love that reflected back. "David… dear brother. Let us head across this field and find a tree to rest under." He glinted the bliss in his eyes as David nodded, his hands by now on his chest. And the more he pinned his stare upon his, he soaked the comfort trickling from him.

All emptiness receded with one breath, then another… heaven rose and the bristles of light dappling his tunic danced into petals. They swarmed, coiled the man's elegance, and led the two to the lonesome tree on the hump of the hill. David along the way sputtered and bit back his words attempting to slip into song. If only the courage settled to admit his love, the warmth would rise to its peak, and his heart would break those chains.

_If only!_

He hammered his mind.

_If only!_

So much love, so much within. He floated, the world faded, and only him and he remained. He possessed too much of it, and it won't be long before it gushes, then, burst. But he continued to float in his set of psalms. He closed his eyes to the touch of his hand trailing his fingers. The comfort surged its embrace rocking him back and forth. In the air, he danced his way to the tree and fell into his lap. The shade of the leaves didn't stop the light flourishing their faces. Snuggling beneath the rays, he laid both hands on his chest with one finger looping around a strand of his hair dark as a raven's wing.

Jonathan leaned against the trunk and beamed the smile glazing him. "Mm, you seem weary." He coiled a hand around him.

_My heart is weary for you._

David drew closer to his chest as heaven's light flared between the two. Their souls one, and their hearts the same, he desired nothing to disturb his moment of comfort. Just them, and them only. He pressed his head into the scent of perfume, grass, fig cakes, and past smells of battle. He veiled his hair in his princely garments with golden fringes twisting into his curls. Blue linen hovered over his ears while his hands slithered to his stomach tucked.

Indeed, weariness tackled him, but he refused to drift off in a slumber without…

_A song._

He raised his head to meet his eyes glowing back. Jonathan bushed the curls of his head with a steady gaze deep in his. "Everything about you makes me delighted, merry. My heart will always remember you. My love will stay in you. You are my dove, my light, dear brother. Never forget that." He bent to kiss his forehead and swiveled to his cheek. The warmth fired a flame he couldn't control. His body slowed when raising his hand on one of his cheeks, the tips of his fingers trailing to pick up the sensation. David closed his eyes and cloaked in the love dispersing from his kiss. Heaven exalted, and his mind reeled and swayed in the wave. The flowers bloomed. The sunshine grew. Memories fastened. Their hearts knitted, and not a moment later, their lips touched.

An arm around his neck, David didn't flinch to press the first pricks of coldness into a satisfying warmth engulfing his body. He made sure to never let go and allow all love and comfort fill him. It's a sensation he'll never forget. A love he couldn't shake off.

He fell to his chest when their heads pulled back and the feeling swam inside. What a beautiful feeling. He clung on him with his voice returning to echo in his mind. "May you always be under my wing, my love."

"May our wings catch the skies and fly to a place where love ascends to its highest. May our covenants be without trouble and our memories stretching further than Dan to Beersheba."

"Our love will stand. Our hearts will live."

"Forever…" From his eyes and his mouth, the comfort to pour his song stood edge on his lips. "Jonathan." He reared his gaze upon his, his tongue ready to raise in a melody. "Oh Jonathan, hear me…" Replying with a stare soft and gentle, he smiled and awaited the young man stroking his chest. "I…" He couldn't stand his silence any longer. Where's the song? Where's their psalm?

Light veiled the warmth flowing, the doves ascended, and the mountains rose when his heart throbbed and pumped the love churning. The world spun and fogged with only the view of his familiar, remembered face sitting in his sight, spreading the smile. Every detail of him sent his body lurching for his heart once he extended his arm, reaching out and ready for a song, and then…

_He was gone._

His eyes flicked open to find his arm dangling in the empty air. The darkness filtering the silence, and the cold stones of his chamber bleak, he sat upright in his bewilderment. He lowered his arm and scanned his surroundings. Alone in his bed, alone without him…

King David rubbed the sagging dark circles beneath his eyes and slipped out of his cloaks. The coldness crept beneath his skin as he shivered. The echo of his sandal's pattering broke the hollow silence. No song. No laughs. The doves have not yet to return…

He tottered to the table and rubbed its edges. Instinctively, his hand made way to the princely garments, scented with the faint fields of battle and grass. Indeed, he shall keep them nearby to fill his dreams, aware of his friend's death.

A ice, prickling tear tumbled. His head hung with hands trembling. A memory so sweet, yet a memory lost and broken. The face of his lover engraved in his mind as his touch pressed against his, and their eyes met with the covenants and promises between them. Oh, the warmth he needed to break this prison of grief!

_My dove, my fallen dove!_

The king's brows lowered. When will he sing his song? He continued to stand in his silence with only the memory of his dreams to fill it.

He took one breath, then another...

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed your read!
> 
> I really didn't expect this to come out mad gay but I wanted to write something sweet to make me sob. This was supposed to be a sweet, cute story of their friendship but it somehow turned into this. Hope you enjoyed it, and I'll try posting some more ♡♡


End file.
